


home, again

by gignikinszz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: A little angst, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mushiness, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Read at Your Own Risk, this is just a mush-fest, this was gen but then i changed it to teen bc i remembered how much i say fuck, well that's the general emotion of this, you know when you're just so... overwhelmed with love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gignikinszz/pseuds/gignikinszz
Summary: It starts with a mission that inevitably ends in argument. It ends with Anakin finding a home, again.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 23
Kudos: 146





	home, again

**Author's Note:**

> this was just me wanting to practice soft face kisses and then i wrote this,, forgive me for the OVERWHELMING softness & general mush-ery
> 
> enjoy!

“ _Anakin_ , do you possess _no_ self-control?” Obi-Wan’s face was molded into his familiar exasperated look, and it was driving him up the wall.

“Yes, I just don’t see the point of using it when these _slavers_ are taking innocent people and we’re not supposed to do _anything_ about it.” He spat the words out, hoping they cut Obi-Wan as much as the thought of what was going on was cutting him.

It had been a simple surveillance mission. See what the conditions of the people of Troska were after their Separatist takeover, then report back to the Jedi so they could report to the Senate so they could vote on whether or not to send aid. Even though everyone already knew the Separatists were putting the people there into slavery.

Anakin had assured Obi-Wan and the Council and Padme and Ahsoka and literally everyone he could think of that it would be fine, that he would keep his cool, that he would do what the mission briefing said and follow Obi-Wan’s lead and the rules and yadda yadda yadda.

Then he got there and it was so much worse than he had prepared for and he couldn’t help himself, he had to help a few slaves get to safety. Or start a slave rebellion that would cause massive problems for the Republic. Not that Anakin cared, but Obi-Wan clearly did, as he’d barely waited for them to get into hyperspace to start ripping in to Anakin. Though honestly, Anakin was surprised he’d waited at all, with how mad he looked down on the landing platform.

Obi-Wan sighed and pinched his nose. “The Republic was going to send aid, Anakin, we were only supposed to be gathering enough proof to—”

“These people were slaves, Master,” Anakin snarled. “What more proof—”

“—thought it was just a rumor—”

“—can’t believe you would—”

“— _know_ the Republic wouldn’t just—”

“—don’t you care about me?”

Anakin’s question shocked Obi-Wan, who he had assumed wasn’t actually listening, into silence. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, looking somewhere bordering on hurt. Though he couldn’t possibly be hurt. After all, it was just an argument, and Anakin knew the answer was probably somewhere along the lines of “an appropriate amount”. Whatever the fuck that meant.

When Obi-Wan did finally respond, it was Anakin’s turn to be shocked.

“Of course I care about you. You must know that by now.”

The older man’s voice sounded like broken glass, and okay, maybe Anakin had actually upset him a little. And maybe he felt a little guilty about it. Okay, maybe he felt like someone had dropped a stone into his chest and kicked him in the stomach.

Scrambling for some apology but not wanting to actually choke the words out, he stepped forwards, making the older man flinch a little, grabbing his face and putting his mouth to his forehead. Softly, of course, he might’ve had no self-control but he wasn’t a fucking animal.

He realized a few seconds too late that he was squeezing Obi-Wan’s face in a way that surely couldn’t have been comfortable for the other man and loosened his grip so it wasn’t so crushing. As he did, he brushed his lips along Obi-Wan’s forehead to his temple, fully appreciating the sigh he felt brush past his neck when he pressed there for a moment. He sent a small _sorry_ (as big as he could manage) through their bond and got a swell of forgiveness in return for it, along with the relaxing of Obi-Wan’s muscles, which had all been tensed in surprise just moments before.

If he was being honest, he was surprised the older man was being so receptive. It wasn’t like Anakin hadn’t been dreaming of doing something like this for years now, it was just that, at the edges of all his dreams, he’d known—he’d thought he’d known—that Obi-Wan would never let him. But he was allowing it, and better, he was leaning in. When Anakin sent curiosity through their bond, never dimmed as it should’ve been, all he got back was affection, so much it made him dizzy.

So he worked slowly, in soft, small movements and lingering kisses, letting his breaths stain Obi-Wan’s skin and feeling hands draw up to rest on his chest. The grip he’d used to draw the older man in had long since faded into a caress, sliding off one bearded cheek and down to his neck as Anakin’s lips worked their way down to his old master’s jaw. It wasn’t as dirty as Anakin had envisioned doing it when he was younger and less tired all the damn time; it was somewhere bordering on innocent.

As much as he wanted to press his lips to Obi-Wan’s, he held off, letting them both wind up a little in anticipation. Obi-Wan’s breaths got noticeably quicker as Anakin kissed his jaw, his beard, his chin, anything in the area he could get at, finally pausing when his lips were centimeters from the other’s. He didn’t even realize his own breaths were gasping until Obi-Wan’s hands tightened in his robes.

“Anakin,” he breathed, sounding completely undone. His name though Obi-Wan’s lips, a sound he’d heart countless times in his life, in laughter and anger and frustration and pride and grief and worry and exasperation and joy, so much and so often he could hear it in his sleep or across a room or from billions of miles away, was different now than ever before, encompassing every emotion Anakin could comprehend, and it made Anakin’s grip on his old master’s face and neck tighten a little, not wanting to let him go, ever.

It was love, and he knew it.

The realization crashed down on him and he pressed his forehead against Obi-Wan’s, closing his eyes to try and process it. When he was a teenager and he’d seen Padme again after all those years, he’d thought his obsession, his longing, his devotion to her was love. Now, he was just glad she’d seen through him and called it off when she did.

Because that wasn’t love at all. That was him being selfish, and wanting her because he’d wanted her years ago and he thought it was the same. No, this was love, he decided, holding Obi-Wan close and sharing breaths and not kissing him yet because if he did, the world would come apart like one of those biscuits Master Koon used to slip him when he was still a child. It made his chest hurt to think, and his breath hitched into a sob.

He didn’t want Obi-Wan to say anything, though. The older man would only try and comfort him, and Anakin didn’t _need_ comfort, he needed to feel this forever. His heart felt like it was aching, it was so full and thinking about it would only make it worse.

So, finally, he let go and kissed Obi-Wan, his former master, the man who had given him a thousand chances when a less patient person wouldn’t have given any. He’d taught him to read, to swim, to be a Jedi, and regardless of how well Anakin had picked up on any of it, it was Obi-Wan who had been there and who had loved him so unconditionally for so long, Anakin would by lying to himself if he claimed he had any clue how he did it.

 _I think I get it now_ , Anakin thought as the older man kissed back just as softly as Anakin had started it, _Obi-Wan always loved me. It’s just different now._ Obi-Wan made a small noise against his mouth. _Definitely more obvious_.

When they finally pulled back, Anakin’s eyes started to sting. It was embarrassing, and he had to look away.

“I love you,” he said hoarsely, gazing at some spot on the floor past Obi-Wan’s arm. “And you love me, don’t you?”

One of Obi-Wan’s hands travelled from where it had been clutching Anakin’s robes to his cheek, pulling on it until he finally looked at his old master in the eye again.

“Yes,” he said softly, so softly it could’ve been whispered through their bond and never even said aloud, and Anakin broke, grabbing the man around the shoulders and pulling him in for a firm hug.

It lasted for longer than Anakin could ever remember getting hugged before, a dam holding off the mess of the war and the Republic and the Jedi and everything else for as long as Obi-Wan’s warmth encircled him. He wanted to cry, maybe even did a little. He hadn’t really felt like anywhere was _home_ , not since his mom died, not since he’d left her, even, but held in Obi-Wan’s firm grip, where nothing was expected of him except to exist and maybe to hug back, the feeling came back to him in full force.

Yes, this was right. He loved Obi-Wan, and Obi-Wan loved him back. How he had doubted, he was unsure, but now it was all clear. He was where he was meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! let me know what you think :))


End file.
